


Jinxed

by 93Mika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit Guardian later, A tiny bit angst towards the end, Alex's cool Alien gun, Alien Bar, Big Belly Burger, Black Kitten, Comedy, Corgi, Cursed Object, DEO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happens during Season Two between Episode 18 & 19, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets refrences, Inspired by Supernatural S3Ep3-Bad Day at Rock, KaraMel, Mention of Cadmus, Mention of Greek Gods, Mon-El thinks he is going to Hogwarts!, Monwinn bromance, Shenanigans, Smug Alex, Winn's Birthday!, also some sanvers, bad luck and misfortunes, but it has a happy ending obviously, catco, flustered kara, honeymoon phase, mac & cheese, owl - Freeform, poor Mon-El, season 2 vibes, the toilet seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: In which Mxyzptlk comes back for revenge!How Mon-El trying to microwave macaroni and cheese turns into a three city blocks evacuation!It all started with the rain.“I’ll show, when you out trick Mxy, things start getting Nasty!”= Happens during Season 2 between episode 18 (Ace Reporter) and 19 (Alex) =





	1. A ten feet Grand Piano!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my Sweet Karamel family :D
> 
> I know it's been a tough angsty season and a long ass dragging hiatus, but fear not! I'm here with a new comedy fun fic in season two's sweetest moments that I hope would make you smile.  
> Also I received a very good news today after a very dark winter for me and the spring is finally here so I'd like to celebrate it by sharing this with you XD
> 
> Just one note before you read! 
> 
> This happens between episode 18 (Ace Reporter) and 19 (Alex)

* * *

 

Mxyzptlk looked through the transparent orb in front of him. With the twirl of his hand, a swirl of white smoke filled the vacuum within and slowly, but surely, an image conjured on its circumference, causing him to narrow his eyes in disgust.

A young couple were snuggling comfortably and lovingly on a couch with a blanket draped over them, watching a mindless show and grinning happily. Oh what he wouldn’t give to end his banishment from that primitive four dimensional universe and get his hands on the mightiest woman he had ever encountered and make her his wife. Kara Zor-El. The only female worthy enough to be his mate. If only he could somehow eliminate that jokester Daxamite who had claimed her heart, maybe he could have another chance at wooing her.

A mischievous smile slipped onto his crooked face and the tips of his fingers on each hand fluidly tapped against their parallels on the other hand.

He may not be able to travel physically to earth anymore, but he still had his powers.

“I’ll show, when you out trick Mxy, things start getting Nasty!”

***

Mon-El yawned widely as he walked out of the Alien bar. He had just finished his late night shift and couldn’t wait to get back home to Kara and relax. The moment he stepped into the street though, pouring rain greeted him.

“ _Grife…_ ” Mon-El muttered tiredly. He didn’t even have an umbrella.

He had two options. Walking as fast as it was considered humanly normal to the bus stop or run with super speed all the way and risk getting caught on a camera and never hear the end of it from J’onn and Kara. Oh wait, he had seen this video on youtube. It didn’t matter if you walked or run in this rain, either way he was going to get very wet.

Mon-El sighed as he secured his phone from getting damped by putting it in the inner pocket of his jacket and used a piece of ripped carton from the dumpster as a makeshift umbrella.

He crossed the street and gave the thick clouds over the National City an angry glare, blinking rapidly from behind his Mike Matthews glasses that were already glossy with rain drops. He hoped Kara wasn’t flying now. She wasn’t particularly fond of this weather either. On the sidewalk no one was standing and all were rather running to get to their desired destinations faster. Everyone, except an old lady with a crouched back who seemed to be having difficulty navigating with the big heavy purple bag she was carrying in one hand and the cane in her other. She didn’t have any umbrellas either.

Mon-El didn’t think twice as he jogged to catch up with her.

“Do you need any help ma’am?” Mon-El used his piece of, now almost crumbled, carton to shield the poor woman from the merciless drops of cold water.

The elderly women looked at Mon-El with amazement as if she didn’t expect anyone to offer her help.

“Oh, how kind of you son!”

She gave Mon-El a sweet toothless smile which caused her aged skin wrinkle further. You could say it wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t right to think that way.

“No problem at all.”

Mon-El returned the smile and took the giant bag from her to free her from the excess weight. Even without the bag, their progress was hopelessly slow and Mon-El could feel he was already completely soaked through his underwear. For a fleeting moment he wished Supergirl were there so she could fly the old lady to wherever she wanted in blink of an eye, but no, this was his responsibility now, therefore he tried to be more patient.

After what felt an eternity, they made it to the nearest shelter, the bus stop, and Mon-El threw away the destroyed carton as soon as they found a roof over their heads. He then shook his head to get rid of the water cascading from his hair.

“Would you like me to call you a taxi ma’am?”  Mon-El politely suggested as he put the bag next to the seat where the woman was sitting now, massaging her weary slender legs.

“No need _darling_.” Another unattractive grin came his way, this time accompanied by a creepy laugh.

Mon-El nervously smiled. There was something in her tone that was disturbingly familiar. Yet he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Ok then, I can stay with you until the bus arrives.” 

Mon-El shuffled a bit in the small space and an awkward silence ensued filled only by the sound of cars roaring in the drizzle and pitter-patter of rain. He decided to fix his eyes on the street searching for any signs from the bus.

“ _Darling_ , I want to give you this as a thank you.”

Mon-El turned and saw the old lady standing very close to him, making him stumble backwards. He then noticed she was holding her hand out to him with her palm facing upwards. It was shimmering. Mon-El had to blink a few times until realized it was a magnificent silver necklace with a huge violet gemstone glowing in the center of it.

Mon-El instantly brought his hands up in refusal. “Oh no, I can’t really –“

“Nonsense! You can and you will.”

“But ma’am this is too much!”

“I want you to have it. You’re a good looking young man, I’m pretty sure you have a lady. Wouldn’t you want to make her happy by a gift?” She winked at Mon-El, her toothless mouth jarring open and gave her a very unpleasant expression.

“But –“

The shriek of tires against the slippery asphalt announced the arrival of the bus. The second Mon-El turned his head to watch the bus, he felt the lady slid the necklace into his hand and when he turned back to object, she was simply gone like she never existed!

Even the heavy bag had disappeared. Mon-El looked at the lavish jewelry in his palm and had no idea what to do with it.

“Hey man, you coming or what?”

The voice of the bus driver snapping, drove Mon-El out of his trance and he jumped on the bus.

He finally got off the bus at the nearest stop close to Kara’s loft, and started walking along the sidewalk. Fortunately the rain had stopped. He heard a car chasing down the empty street faster than it was necessary. Mon-El didn’t bother, but as the car sped past him, it skidded through a giant puddle of water by the street and generated a huge wave that targeted Mon-El and only him.

For long seconds he stood there, dripping and completely taken a back. The pouring rain earlier was nothing compared to this.

Mon-El walked into the loft, leaving a mini puddle with every step.

“Mon-El?! Rao did you swim here?”

Kara greeted him, but stayed a feet from him with wide eyes.

“No, a car just gave me the shower I didn’t ask for.” He answered jokingly with a smirk and made a bee line to the bathroom.

“Please don’t drip on the carpets!” Kara shouted after him.

Mon-El took off his clothes quickly. To his utter dismay, his phone wasn’t working anymore. After _another_ quick shower – though much warmer this time – it was already very late and the couple went to bed shortly, with Mon-El burying his face into the back of Kara’s shoulder after putting a sweet kiss there and taking the role of the big spoon.

***

The next day started like any other week day. Kara went into Catco early after a city patrol and he had some hours free before heading to the Alien bar.

Mon-El checked the fridge. They were running out of some stuff and he was also planning on making a new recipe he’d found in the cooking book. Hence he decided to do groceries.

The moment he set foot on the sidewalk a man in a suits bumped into him.

“OH! Crap! I’m so sorry man!”

The man started apologizing profusely and only then Mon-El noticed the front of his newly washed and ironed blue flannel was stained by a huge brown splotch and the go-to coffee cup in the man’s grasp was spilled and dripping on the ground.

Mon-El sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m so sorry man, I was on the phone and didn’t see you there.” To prove his point, Mon-El heard a little voice talking from the phone in the man’s hand indicating, someone was still on the line.

After ensuring the man that it was just an accident and he didn’t hold it against him, Mon-El had to get back in the house and pick a new shirt. Then he managed to get himself to the supermarket without interruptions.

In the evening he was busy tending to the customers in the bar and chatting with Winn in between. It was always great to have friends over to talk to while working. It turned even better when Kara would come over after work or superheroing. Sometimes like that night she would even stay a bit late until his shift was over so they could return home together.

They walked hand in hand in a slow pace, enjoying the comfortable quite between them. To Mon-El that showed just how much they loved each other. Simply being there was enough. No words or anything else was needed to fill it.

There was one exception though, and that was food.

“Hey, do you like some ice cream?” Mon-El grinned at how his rhetorical question elicited a light gasp and a gleaming face.

“Strawberry!”

“I know babe.” Mon-El pecked her warm cheek. “Just wait here, I’ll be right back.” He pointed at the nearest bench and then headed for the ice cream parlor which he had spotted earlier and started all this.

Mon-El came out of the shop triumphantly with two delicious looking waffle cones, over loaded with their desired flavor scopes. Hers strawberry and his chocolate.

He was half way back to Kara and she saw him coming from her place on the bench, giving him her brightest smile. Mon-El returned the smile, but then heard the wheezing sound seconds prior it hit him from above.

Even though he didn’t even feel any physical pain thanks to his impenetrable alien skin, Mon-El was still stunned and even a bit scared. Only when he heard Kara calling after him with apprehension in her voice, he came back to the moment and realized he was lying in the middle of what seemed to be broken wooden boards and thin wires. What was this?!

“Mon-El?! Are you okay?” Kara’s worried face appeared over him, her eyes shining like comets from behind her frames. She moved away the pieces quickly and freed him.

“Yeah, I think so.” He grabbed the hand Kara was offering and scrambled back to his feet. Not a scratch on him, but his Mike Matthews glasses was broken in Kara’s hand.

For a moment they both stood dumbfounded next to that pile of mess.

“Ehm, Kara, what was that?”

Kara stared at him with wide eyes and a doubtful expression, as if she wasn’t sure even her excelled vision had shown her the right thing.

“It was a Piano.”

Mon-El’s eye brows shot up. “I’m sorry, did you say _a Piano_?!”

“Yeah, like a ten feet Grand piano.” The look of shock was still on her face.

“And how did it fall on me?”

Kara looked up and squinted at the top stories of the building they were standing in front of. He looked too, but didn’t see anything.

“Sometimes when they want to transport big furniture _like Pianos_ , it’s easier to move them down with a pulling system.” Kara explained patiently. Mon-El had no idea what a pulling system was, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea to stand there anymore. What if there were more pianos coming down?

He tugged at her sleeve, urging her to move. “Come on, let’s go home.” Kara followed him suit. For some reason neither were in the mood for ice cream anymore.

***

“Mon-El? Buddy we need you on a mission.”

Mon-El looked over the staircase and saw Winn’s head peeking through the door. He was in the training room warming up for a training session Kara had promised they would finally have that afternoon.

“Coming!” He shouted in excitement. A real mission was far better than training with fake cardboard citizens and J’onn.

In the control room they went over the details of the mission to trap the rogue oversized alien with acidic saliva in a warehouse outside National City. They were two teams. Supergirl and Mon-El (or as he preferred to call himself, the other superman in training) and a group of three agents. The other, two agents with Alex as their leading commander. To Mon-El, this was unnecessary. He trusted that with only Kara they could handle one random alien just fine. But orders were orders and in one hour they were taking their positions around the location, entering the warehouse from different sides. Kara and him from north and Alex’s team from south.

Proceeding cautiously, Mon-El shadowed Kara into the old building. At the motion of her hand, he got his que and climbed the rickety stairs to get to the narrow passage that went around the warehouse. The place was eerily quiet except for the sound of cooing from some pigeons that were flopping around occasionally. There was no sign from their target yet.

“I’m getting heat signature from the target behind the water tank on north west.” Alex’s voice filled his ear piece.

“Copy that.” Mon-El heard Supergirl responding.

“There’s a passage between the rows 12 and 13.” Winn instructed without missing a beat.

“Mon-El –“Kara started, but he already knew what she was going to ask.

“I’m on it.” He picked up his pace to get himself over the two rows Winn had mentioned.

The rusty iron railing and floor under him creaked with every step and he knew he had to keep it quiet, so he opted to walk on the tips of his toes. He was almost there.

He saw Supergirl’s silhouette nearing the big oval tank where he finally spotted their alien of interest crouching beside it like a wounded animal, completely unaware of their presence. A foul smell filled the air.

Mon-El took one more step and then he felt the metallic flooring gave away and his foot touched the air instead.

Things happened too fast then that he had difficulty keeping up.

Instead of hitting the ground, Mon-El smashed right onto Kara and pinned her to the ground.

The alien growled in revolt, spitting his acidic saliva in their direction.

“MOVE!” Kara yelled at a very disoriented Mon-El and tried to push him away hurriedly.

The shot of acid missed them by an inch as Mon-El finally lurched away. The yellow alien stood in front of them a good eight feet tall. Kara charged, but the element of surprise was lost and the huge beast knew better than to engage with the girl of steel and turned to run, only to be faced with Alex and her cool alien gun. Her two other teammates weren’t far behind.

“Surrender!” Her clear command echoed against the empty shelves.

Whether the alien understood English or was simply too thick to obey, he aimed for the gap between Mon-El and Alex and bolted like an angry bull. Alex’s shots mostly missed him or merely grazed.

Since Mon-El was the closest one with super-speed, he sprang into motion and chased him down. He sensed Kara right behind him, getting ready to jump in the air in order to land in front of the alien and block his way.

He wasn’t sure how he missed that big cable there stretched about a foot above the ground, in the narrow passage. Maybe it was the lack of any light in that dingy warehouse or maybe it wasn’t his day.

He tripped over it head first and his legs swept Kara’s in the process as she was about to leap, taking away her momentum. They rolled together as their previous high acceleration didn’t allow them to come to a full stop immediately.

For a second time in span of a minute, the two aliens were once again tangled into each other’s limbs and to make things worse, the cable had wound around them like a rope, restricting their arms and pressing their chests together.

In the meantime, their target fled the scene without anyone being able to stop him.

“MON-EL!” Kara bellowed in sheer annoyance, her face contorted in irritation. She wiggled a bit but then gave up and dropped her head onto his shoulder blade as they both panted.

Uh oh, he was in trouble.

***

After staying for what seemed like a whole hour at the DEO, listening to complains and lectures from Kara and J’onn, Mon-El finally stepped into the Alien bar for his late shift. At least he could spend some hours away from a fuming Kara. She would usually come down after a few hours. He knew she wouldn’t stay mad at him for this that long. Not after they got through their break up. After she forgave him for lying to her, they’d bonded far deeper for it to break so easily.

Things didn’t go as smoothly as he hoped that night either. When he went to fetch a glass for a customer, he somehow managed to cause a mini avalanche there that turned 10 glasses into shards and sharp tiny pieces. M’gann was furious.

This really wasn’t his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, I update in a day!  
> Let me know how you liked it :) your words mean a lot to me!  
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/ or Twitter: @93HMika I put posts whenever I update my fics or share more pics.


	2. Kara, I lost my pants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos, here is the second chapter :D
> 
> I forgot to tell you that the idea of this fic came from three things:  
> 1\. Supernatural S3Ep3 - Bad Day at Black Rock (If you watch Supernatural and don't remember which this is, it's the one with the famous line "Dean, I lost my shoe.")  
> 2\. Supergirl S2Ep19 - (Mon-El claiming the first time he tried heating Mac & Cheese, a three city block evacuation accrued!)  
> 3\. Supergirl S2Ep 20 - (Kara asking Mon-El if he had ripped off the toilet seat again when he brought her lunch at Catco)

Next day was pretty quiet. Kara was at her desk at Catco working on an article Snapper had assigned to her. She was starting to get bored. After yesterday’s failed mission, she hadn’t got in the DEO again. For a moment her thoughts wandered to Mon-El. Why had he acted so clumsily? He was just starting to get better at this. Maybe it was all just bad luck. She had to give him more chances.

At lunch break Kara decided to go for a quick patrol around the city. She flew over the streets, feeling exhilaration replacing the boredom, despite being so used to flying. Some people waved at her with smiles, she would return them and kept going.

After a few minutes Kara’s enhanced hearing picked on a crashing sound and she took a sharp turn to follow the sound.

In a blink of an eye she was over the small park on the joint of two streets. Some people were gathered around a fallen tree. The big oak tree had fallen over a parked car. A quick glance showed the young Superhero that fortunately there were no passengers in the car. Nonetheless there was someone lying in the middle of the street. Kara landed fast and ran to see if the person was injured.

She didn’t expect what she saw next _at all_.

There was Mon-El sprawled on the ground and clutching something furry to his chest. Kara had to look again to finally realize Mon-El was holding a black kitten in his hands which was clawing and hissing at him. Mon-El let go of the kitten and it ran to a little girl who seemed to be its owner.

“Wha-“ Kara gaped at Mon-El. He stared back equally baffled.

“MY CAR!” a disappointed shout interrupted.

Kara looked back and saw very distressed middle aged man standing in front of the car with wrecked roof under the heavy logs and branches.

Kara jumped forward and removed the tree with ease and put it carefully in an open area. By the time she was back, Mon-El was back on his feet and talking to the enraged man with some other people. She still couldn’t connect the dots and understand what had happened.

The man kept saying his insurance wouldn’t cover this freaky accident and Mon-El was remorsefully claiming that this wasn’t his fault. Kara came close and tried calming the man.

After things got handled with eventually, Kara turned to Mon-El with questioning eyes. She didn’t have much time before her lunch break was over, but she needed to know.

“I- I was trying to help this kid, her cat was stuck in the tree –“

“And you dropped it?!”

“No! Yes, no, I climbed it and the moment I reached the cat, the whole thing just fell! I swear, I didn’t do anything!”

Kara looked at Mon-El’s disturbed expression. He seemed genuinely desperate to convince her that this was all an accident and she believed him. He wouldn’t lie about these things. They were past that.

“Okay, I believe you.” She softly touched his shoulder for reassurance, but retreated quickly when she remembered she was in her Supergirl outfit on the sidewalk. Mon-El gave her a weak grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“I have to go back to Catco. Be more careful. I’ll see you tonight at the bar for Winn’s birthday.” Kara whispered cheerfully and winked discreetly.

 Mon-El nodded this time with a wide smile. She finally took away her eyes off of him and leaped into the sky.

Kara smiled to herself when she heard him four blocks away. _“See you then babe.”_

***

The clink of glasses, loud music and laughter made it hard for people to hear clearly what someone was saying next to them in the bar. Mon-El had managed to take a long break thanks to M’gann and spent some time with others as they sang happy birthday to Winn and gave him presents. Kara had forced everyone to wear these ridiculous small birthday cone hats for a few minutes that made them look really funny. J’onn didn’t comply though. No matter how much he loved Kara, the last son of Mars wouldn’t do this.

Mon-El very much enjoyed the whole thing. Birthdays on earth were completely different with Name days on Daxam. Although the Prince of Daxam’s Name days always had included extravagant parties with exotic dancers and lots of drinks, he found that just being with this small group of people who had become his family, felt far more satisfying and real.

After the cake, Mon-El went back behind the counter to continue with his bartending. Everyone was still staying around. Maggie and Alex were playing pool with Winn and James watching (Winn was actually banned from playing for the time being until he learned it’s not geometry with balls.). At the table Kara was speaking with J’onn. They all seemed to have a good time.

The music was turned slow and most customers had gradually left as it was getting closer to midnight. Hence the loud roar shook everyone and caused them all to look around for the source.

One of the customer was gripping his skull like he was in excruciating pain and then he was inflating with red hair was growing over his head and back rapidly. A few people who were closer, walked away quickly in fear. Mon-El noticed Kara was fumbling with her blouse and glasses, getting ready to change into her Supergirl custom, but J’onn put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

“No wait, he’s a Byrnian! He must’ve been triggered by something.”

Mon-El heard M’gann gasping and a look of apprehension took over her face.

“What did you give him?” She asked Mon-El in an accusing tone.

“Interion Rum. Like he asked.” Mon-El gulped, fearing he might have messed something up with the drink.

The Byrnian was now twice his previous size and full on rampage. He threw the table he was sitting at across the bar and made Maggie duck beneath the pool table, taking Winn down with her. Alex Smartly turned over the nearest table to her and made a cover for her and James.

M’gann was checking the bottle Mon-El had poured the beverage from. Her eyes went wide. “This is not Interion Rum! This is Aldabran Rum! It’s too strong for him!”

Another chair turned into a pile of shards.

“No, no. I read the label. It said –“ Mon-El took the bottle from M’gann and turned it to show it was Interion. But M’gann was right. This was Aldabran Rum. How could he miss that!?

The now giant Byrnian was shouting in pain and continuing to break some more stuff. Almost everyone had left the bar. J’onn and Kara were the only ones standing in case they needed to interfere. Apart from throwing and screaming, though, the outraged alien seemed harmless. They just had to wait until the drink wore off.

And yes, he was fired.

***

 Kara looked over her morning coffee at Mon-El’s somber expression. She felt badly for him. Why was he suddenly doing everything wrong? It wasn’t just the mission, the tree or the incident at bar two nights ago, he kept breaking random things like a mirror the other day or dishes while cooking and slipped on a banana peel one time just as cartoon characters would. Oh and let’s not forget about the Piano!

“I’m staying home today.” Mon-El told her in a deflated manner, his fingers fidgeting with the untouched cold coffee mug in his hold.

Kara sighed hopelessly. She really didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. After setting the oven on fire trying to make diner last night, he had completely given up on doing anything.

“Mon-El…” She tried nevertheless.

“It’s ok Kara, I’m just gonna stay put and do some laundry or anything that won’t end in things breaking or catching fire.” He rolled his eyes at himself.

Kara looked at the clock and realized she was going to be late, so she went to fetch her handbag from the table, getting ready to head out for work.

“I’m sure things will get better. Just rest a bit, read, order something and watch some movies. I’ll be back by seven if there’s no emergency at DEO.”

Mon-El was still sitting at the kitchen island, looking down at his mug and avoiding her eyes. Kara walked over to him and put a kiss on his temple and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He immediately turned his head to peck her on the lips and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’ll be fine Kara. Don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you.” Kara mumbled and leaned in to touch his forehead with her own.

When Kara finally left, Mon-El put his undrinkable coffee in the sink and decided to take Kara’s words and went straight for the couch to flip through channels and find something to watch.

An hour later he was half into Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets. Ah, interesting, Harry can speak to snakes!

The sound of water splashing from the bathroom broke his focus on the book. Mon-El instantly put the book away and went to check what had happened. The toilet was leaking profusely. 

Great! Another thing breaking apart in his presence and he wasn’t even anywhere near the bathroom!

Mon-El went to grab a mope and a bucket, muttering curses all the while. He was scared to even touch anything and make things worse. With a pounding heart, Mon-El stepped over the growing clear puddle and looked behind the toilet seat where all the water was coming from. There was a slim short hose that had gotten loose. He leaned forward and tried to reattach it to the wall and caused a jet of water hit him right in the face. He flinched away, slipping on the tiles and his foot collided with the toilet seat and heard a crunch.

The toilet seat was ripped off.

“Crap!”

With Winn’s help over the phone, Mon-El found the tap in the bathroom to switch off the water flow. It was near noon when he finished with removing all the water and dried his hands on the apron.

He tiredly dropped himself on the chair with a sigh and rested his head on his arms for a while, wishing he could spend the rest of the day in peace.

The sound of flapping in the room forced Mon-El to whip his head up to look around in confusion.

“For the love of Rao.”

Mon-El muttered under his breath as he stared at the big brown bird sitting on the TV. He had never seen this kind of bird in National City, but he sure had seen them in documentaries and he knew for a fact from reading Harry Potter, that Harry himself owned one of these birds. It was an owl.

For a fleeting moment he wondered if it was here to deliver a letter! Maybe even an admission letter from Hogwarts! But nothing was attached over its deathly sharp claws.

Mon-El’s eyes flickered to the window briefly and notice that it was ajar. So that’s how it’d gotten inside.

He started moving towards it in slow motion like a cat, thinking he should approach it in the direction of the open window so it would get scared and fly in the opposite way and out of the window. It should be easy right?

The owl gazed at Mon-El with huge hypnotizing orange eyes, never blinking. It looked so majestic and mesmerizing until it decided to fly left and towards the bedroom instead of the window.

“Oh, no.”

The whole thing ended when the owl exited through the front door, and not the window, with Kara’s chandelier shattered against the table and some bird poop on the bed covers.

***

Kara stretched her arms over her head to release some tension after sitting behind the desk for hours. Even though she didn’t get tired as easily as humans, the gesture was still nice and refreshing. It was her launch break and she was thinking what she should do. Her stomach was grumbling in protest, claiming she hadn’t give it any food for a few hours.

“Hey babe.”

Kara was surprised when she heard Mon-El’s voice and turned around to see him with a takeout bag in hand. She recognized the logo on it from her favorite Chinese restaurant and became giddy. A big smile lit up her whole face.

“Hey you! Thought you decided to stay in all day.” Kara stood up from her chair and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. The smell of pot stickers was making her dizzy.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t just stay there and wait for things to happen. Or keep happening.”

Kara listened as she was digging in the bag, but paused midway. “Did you say, keep happening?”

Mon-El’s expression turned mortified, his Adam’s apple wiggled.

“I might have, kind of, sort of –“He stuttered.

“Mon-El what did you do?”

“The toilet seat is ripped off.” He avoided her eyes, adjusting his glasses nervously.

“What?!”

“It was leaking, I swear I wasn’t even near there!”

“Then how did it come off?!”

“I tried to fix it and slipped.” He hung his head down, refusing to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Mon-El –“ Kara was furious and at the same time sensed how regretful he was

“I know, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong these days.” He massaged his brow with his palm and went to sit on an empty chair by her desk. “I came here to tell you this myself before you found out, and now that we’re on the subject –“

Mon-El suddenly cut his words short and jumped back up to look what he was sitting on.

“Eww.” Kara exclaimed with a scrunched face. He couldn’t see it, but she saw behind his jeans was completely covered with catchup from the sandwich someone had left carelessly on that chair.

Kara grabbed a few tissues from her desk, but already knew it wouldn’t really work at this level.

“Mon-El, let me –“ She moved over to his backside, but he didn’t let her wipe the stain off his butt and turned to face her.

Their eyes met and he shook his head. “No, I take care of it myself.”

Kara watched with an open mouth as he took off his jacket and tied its sleeves over his middle, covering the mess behind. He then walked over to where the rest rooms were.

She sat back at her desk and since her hunger was reaching dangerous levels, went back to the bag and busied herself with food as she waited for Mon-El to come back.

It was over half an hour since Mon-El was gone and he was nowhere to be seen. Kara was starting to get worried. She went to the rest rooms and stood clueless in front of the men’s room, not sure how she could find out if Mon-El was still in there. She didn’t dare to simply walk in. She strained her ears, but didn’t hear anything. After checking to see if anyone was watching her, slid her glasses down her nose to use her X-Ray vision. Her heart was thumping fast and she bit her lower lip with stress. What if some of her colleagues were in there doing their business? She really didn’t want it to come to this.

The toilets were empty. Weird. Then where was Mon-El?

Kara walked back to her desk, thinking maybe she had somehow missed him on the way. That was when she heard the laughter.

She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with both hands at the sight in front her.

There was Mon-El standing pant-less, in his boxers, in the middle of the office, pulling one leg of his jeans while the other leg was trapped in the sharp teeth of a corgi’s snout. The scene was so amusing that all the Catco employees on that floor were gathered around to watch Kara Danver’s boyfriend, Mike Matthews, fighting for his pants with a short legged dog. Some had turned crimson red with amusement, some doubled over and women were all in rounds of giggles behind the hands they had put over their mouths in futile attempt to hide them. Kara saw Eve hiding her face behind the file in her hand.

“Mo- Mike?!” Kara called in a pitched low voice. She felt the heat burning against her cheeks.

“Kara?” Mon-El looked at her with askew glasses, disheveled shirt and looking completely desperate. The distraction was enough for the Corgi to take over the jeans and ran away on his short legs and disappeared behind the jungle of legs.

“Kara, I lost my pants…”

Kara didn’t know if she even wanted to know how that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the name Byrnian (Rampage) and Interion from the "Adventures of Supergirl" comic book series :) Interion Rum is completely made up. just playing with words and take no credit for them.  
> Hope you like this fic so far, let me know your thoughts <3


	3. Safety Lessons for Heating Mac & Cheese

* * *

 

“Winn? We have a problem, where’s J’onn?” Kara marched into the DEO with a frown, Mon-El following her closely with slumped shoulders.

“Hello to you too.” Winn answered in his familiar cheeky tone and spun on his chair, but got alarmed when he noticed the forlorn look on their faces and sat straighter. “What’s going on guys? Are you ok?” His eyes went back and forth between the pair. “Is this about the toilet seat?” He raised a brow at Mon-El.

Mon-El shook his head repeatedly from behind Kara, begging Winn with his eyes and hands not to bring that up and opened his mouth to respond, but Kara beat him to it with a grimace and roll of eyes. “Ugh Rao no! It’s not about the toilet seat!”

Kara leaned her elbows on the round table and massaged her temples in frustration. Mon-El came near to put a soothing hand on her shoulder, completely lost on what he could say to calm her girlfriend. After the fiasco in Catco, James helped them find another set of pants and then he had to sit unmoving under Kara’s watchful eyes for the next four hours, not allowed to do anything, until the end of her work hours and then they came straight to DEO, with Kara flying them here, claiming that she was taking no chances with him walking the streets and the ground give away under him. Mon-El knew it was really bad when he couldn’t get Kara to talk to him anymore, especially after a seagull collided with them midair. It was a miracle Kara didn’t drop him on the way there with his luck. 

“Hey sis.” Alex walked in with her usual light quick footsteps and a smile on her lips. “What’s up?” her smile dropped instantly when she looked at the two aliens, picking up on their distress immediately like Winn had.

“Alex, do you know if J’onn is around? I have to tell you something.” Kara glanced at Mon-El briefly over her shoulder with the trademark crinkle visible between her brows. It wasn’t a look of irritation or displeasure though, rather worrisome.

“Yeah, he’s in the conference room. Why? What happened?” Concerned sister pushed Kara for answers.

“I’ll tell you, but I want to say it once, so wait until we get to J’onn.” Kara assured as she climbed the stairs to the second floor where the Martian was, with Alex walking alongside her and Mon-El and Winn two steps behind them.

“Okay.” Alex shrugged, yet looking impatient.

They hadn’t even made it to the top of the stairs when Mon-El tumbled over and almost pulled Winn down with himself. Alex gave Kara a meaningful examining look with narrowed eyes and Kara nodded in return.

They made it to the conference room with glass walls and everyone except Kara took a seat behind the round table. Kara closed the door after them and started telling them of the long list of accidents which had happened during the past week with Mon-El’s help who added the ones Kara wasn’t aware of.

The reactions Kara and Mon-El received around the room were quiet different with one another. Alex seemed bemused, barely stifling a laugh while Winn was scratching his head puzzled and J’onn’s stoic expression hardly changed.

“So you’re saying what, that Mon-El is _jinxed_?” Alex finally spoke up.

Kara sat down on the empty seat between Mon-El and Alex. “I don’t know Alex. I don’t even know what this is!”

“But can this really happen? I mean someone getting cursed with bad luck?” Winn turned his worried eyes from a silent Mon-El to J’onn.

“I’ve heard of a few similar cases, but never up close. Some deities have the power to influence the possibilities of the occurrence of events so it would seem they are bad luck or misfortunes.”

“Do you mean they have the ability to change the quantum wave function to their will?!” Winn asked in awe.

J’onn nodded, apparently capable of following the specialized language Winn was talking with.

“How do we find the person behind this and stop them?” Kara banged her fist on the table definitely, her jaw clenched.

Mon-El felt a shiver ran down his spine at the intimidation only Supergirl could radiate and put fear in the heart of those who dared to oppose her or threat her friends and family. The way she was standing in his defense was doing things to his heart. He adored her.

“Wait, we still need to be sure this is really what you say it is and not just some random accidents. We all know Mon-El can sometimes be _troublesome_ , no offence.” Alex interjected, directing her last words from Kara to Mon-El.

Mon-El shook his head with a wave of hand. “None taken.”

Kara rushed to convince her sister. “No Alex! I’m telling it’s not normal! He -”

Mon-El’s hand hit the glass of water that was put there innocently on table and tripped it, causing the liquid splash on Winn’s tablet that was laying on the table in front of him.

“DUDE!” Winn snatched the dripping tablet and pressed it to his chest protectively.

Mon-El winced. “I’m so sorry Winn! I just-”

“GOD! Please tell me this isn’t contagious!” Winn pleaded with J’onn and dramatically shrank away from Mon-El in horror like he had plague.

“See what I’m saying now?” Kara folded her arms over her chest and gave Alex a wining look.

“This bad luck effects usually are transferred through objects.” J’onn started explaining, attracting all their attentions. “It can be anything. Do you remember touching anything unusual or gone somewhere out of ordinary?” He asked Mon-El.

Mon-El frowned in concentration, but before he could answer Alex started analyzing.

“Shouldn’t we ask who might be behind this first? We need a list of his and Kara’s enemies who know about Mon-El and have enough motivation to do this. But also the curse might have been meant for Kara, but Mon-El got in between.”

Winn leaned forward, obviously lighting up with an idea. “We should also look for this creature! This can shorten our list! What kind of aliens have this ability?”

Kara and Mon-El were the only ones who weren’t participating in this brainstorming. They weren’t feeling left out though. This was the reason Kara had decided to come to them with this issue. She trusted them wholeheartedly and was glad she had asked for their help.

“There aren’t that many species with such abilities. Let me see.” J’onn paused momentarily and tapped his jaw as he gave it a thought, before giving out the names of the races with this peculiar power. “Some very advanced Coluans, Homo magies, fifth dimensional beings –“

Kara and Mon-El quickly turned their head to exchange a knowing look.

“Mxyzptlk.” Mon-El grunted.

Kara dropped her head on the table in exhaustion.

“I thought he was banned from our dimension when Kara forced him to say his name backwards.” Alex asked the question everyone was asking.

“That should have worked!” Mon-El heatedly confirmed.

“Wait!” Winn was typing vigorously on his fortunately still working tablet and with the drag of his index finger, threw a page on the big screen in room, letting everyone see what he had found.

“It says here that imps like Mxy will not be able to physically travel or effect the fourth dimension, but they will still have to some small extend, power to inport objects or conjure shapes that look magical in the eyes of four-dimensional beings.”

“That old lady!” Mon-El gasped like a man having an epiphany and caused everyone to turn to look at him in surprise.

It was crazy how easily the whole bizarre encounter had slipped his mind. He had been so busy with things happening to him that he even forgot to tell Kara about that weird old woman and the –

“The necklace!” Mon-El jumped off his seat, but his feet got caught in the leg of the chair and toppled on Kara who yelped, tripping them both down. “Wow!”

Kara held back his shoulders to push his weight up. Their faces inches from one another. “What necklace!?” She asked with wide eyes, not even pointing out their awkward positions and what just had happened, as if it were their new normal.

Mon-El told others how on that rainy night, eleven days ago, he helped an elderly woman carrying her bag and was rewarded by an antique jewelry right before she disappeared into thin air. He tried hard to remember what he did with the necklace later. Yet he couldn’t remember for the life of him where he’d put it in Kara’s loft.

The two super-powered aliens returned home in an hour with clear orders from the experienced Martian to be careful and look for the necklace, but not touching it upon finding it.

They arrived home excitedly and started raking through Mon-El’s pile of clothes in drawers, and even laundries, emptying the pockets and looking everywhere.

After hours of futile rummaging every nooks and cronies in the loft, the weary duo retired by collapsing on the bed together, not talking. Therefore it was quiet enough for them to clearly hear – super-hearing or not – the moaning sound of an owl hooting from outside the door, in the corridor.

Kara huffed. “I thought you shooed him out!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Hedwig can’t find his way out of the building!”

“But Hedwig is white! You said this one was brown.” She burst into laugh, so contagious that not a second later Mon-El joined her, both roaring, snorting and letting the tension leave their bodies.

It was getting late, but neither even entertained the idea of getting up and do the getting-ready-for-bed routine.

Kara rolled over to nuzzle into Mon-El’s neck to hide her yawn. Mon-El thoughtlessly brought his arm up to hold her closer to himself, with his other hand brushing through soft hair, stroking gently and enjoyed her warmth spreading through him, making his body relax and his eyelids threatened to close shut. It was getting harder by the second to keep them open.

“Kara?” He mumbled, wondering if she was still awake.

She hummed weakly in return, seeming to be at the verge of unconsciousness herself.

“Thank you for being here for me.”

“Every time.” She pecked his exposed neck over the strongly beating vein where it was closest to her sleepy lips.

A smile crept over his face in the dark room. Wiggling his toe, Mon-El pulled the blanket over them, trying his best not to move Kara as much as possible and covered them both securely. He put a kiss to her temple and let the tempting hands of Morpheus lure him to give into the dream land.

***

 The team was back at the DEO next morning. It was a Saturday so Kara didn’t have to be at Catco.

“Is there any way we can scan for fifth-dimensional items?” Kara asked Winn with her fingers drumming lightly against the table in commanding area.

“No, unfortunately none of our technology is sensitive enough to detect the infinitesimal vibrations of the higher dimension.” He replied dejectedly and stopped typing on his computer.

Kara really needed to punch something.

“So what do we do?” Alex asked in large. “Maybe I can ask Maggie, see if she’s ever seen anything like this.” She rapidly reached into her pocket for her phone.

“Good idea.” J’onn nodded. “Agent Schott, is there anything else you like to share?” He sensed Winn fidgeting.

“Ehm, it’s nothing, really.”

“What is it Winn?” Kara came closer to him.

“I really don’t think it helps our cause right now.” Winn tried to drive them off.

“Whatever it is, I can take it.” Mon-El locked his eyes with Winn sternly to assure him.

“Ok, fine. I read all the sources we had on cursed objects and even went on some forums with people claiming to be experts in this area, they all said that things will only get worse the more we wait.”

“You mean worse than losing my pants in a public place?” Mon-El smirked mischievously and Kara jokingly punched his shoulder.

 “Yes, they said and I quote: after 12 major incidents, the 13th would claim the cursed one’s soul on the 13th day.” Winn read out loud.

No one was laughing anymore.

“What?!” Kara looked at Mon-El with terrified eyes, scanning him head to toe as if she expected to see him in pain and dying.

“How many has happened so far?” J’onn asked and everyone fell silent, calculating in their heads.

“Eleven.” Mon-El broke the heavy silence. “And it’s the twelfth day.”

“So we still have one day” Kara clarified. “I go search the city, tell me again exactly where you saw that old lady.”

 Mon-El told her and she was gone in blink of an eye to search the whole area for the necklace, saying maybe he had dropped it on the way home. Winn even found the bus he had taken that night and called Kara on her Supergirl’s coms so she could go check.

Mon-El meanwhile was told to stay safe inside DEO building and not to leave, even though he suggested he should go back to the loft and keep looking around. Instead, Alex declared she wanted go pick Maggie and they go to Kara’s house to do that.

He spent some time in the training room thinking, pushing himself to remember when he last saw the necklace. The good news was nothing had happened since that morning. The bad news was he was hungry and no one was around.

Mon-El entered the DEO cafeteria with hesitant steps.

The cafeteria on that floor consisted of a room with a big fridge, a sink, a coffee maker, a microwave and a table at which two agents were sitting and chatting while eating their lunch.

 Mon-El nodded towards them and went to check the fridge. From the huge stash of food that had taken half the fridge and had Supergirl’s name labeled on them, he picked a pack of Mac and Cheese. He had never had one of these before. The written instruction on it said to heat in the microwave for 4 minutes. Mon-El moved over to the black stylish microwave and with held back breath, slowly opened its door. Maybe it was better to ask the agents to do this instead of risking to cause the 12th incident.

“Hey could you…” Mon-El called out but noticed the agents were already gone. He stalled in front of the microwave, his eyes going back and forth between it and the food in his hand. The loud grumble of his stomach made the decision for him.

He put the package in the small space fast and shot the door like it was radioactive. He waited for a moment to read the buttons on the device. The moment he brought his index finger forward to push one a loud voice from behind stopped him.

“NO! DON’T!”

Winn jumped forward to push him away from the microwave – though, Mon-El let himself be moved since if he wanted, Winn wouldn’t have been able to move him even an inch considering his powers.

“Okay, fine. Winn, please can you heat this up for me? I’m starving!” Mon-El pouted at him.

Winn exhaled a sigh of relief like he had deactivated a time bomb. “Yeah, sure.” He opened the microwave and checked the pack again suspiciously and then put it back inside and pushed the same button Mon-El was about to, not a minute ago. It started buzzing and heating like it should. The two men nervously laughed.

Winn put his hands on his hips smugly. “See? I totally prevented a –“

BOOM!

If it weren’t for Mon-El’s superspeed to get himself in between in time, Winn’s face might had been burned off when the microwave exploded.

They were thrown out of the glass doors of the cafeteria, bringing it down altogether with Mon-El spinning them to take the blow.

“Winn! Winn! Are you ok?” Mon-El shook his best friend’s shoulder lightly, anxiety gnawing his insides.

The shorter smarter man groaned a bit in answer, but stirred and moved to sit, looking unharmed and only shocked. “Yeah. Thanks for saving my life man.”

An alarm had gone off. The smoke detectors activated and a fog of fire extinguisher foam sprayed over them. They had to get away faster. In their haste they slipped on the slicky substance, and almost crawled away from the scene, panting hard with their clothes dripping with the slightly smelly aerosol.

J’onn was blocking their way with folded arms and a scowl.

“Agent Schott? Mon-El?”

“He did it!” Winn frantically pointed his finger at the Daxamite.

There wasn’t any time for objection or confirmation since another siren went off that caused J’onn and Winn freeze.

“What’s that?” Mon-El asked in a small voice, already hating the answer.

A female agent cladded in black DEO uniform appeared around the corner with a mortified expression, on the brink of panic. “Sir! The central nuclear reactor has become unstable!”

“Agent Schott!” J’onn barked at Winn who stood on wobbly legs and ran in the direction of his desk downstairs.

He stared at the monitors and started typing so fast that his hands went blurry.

“The cooling system is down! Something caused an electric overload and caused a shut down!” Winn almost cried. “The- The microwave sent an electric shock wave…” Mon-El hid his face with both hands.

“Then turn it on!” J’onn shouted.

“I’m working on it, but it needs time!” Winn was visibly shaking, his pitched scared voice barely distinguishable against the loud beeping shriek of alarms.

“How long?”

“Thirty minutes!”

“Will the reactor hold until then?”

“I’m not sure! Maybe?”

J’onn walked forward like a man having his mind set and pushed a button only he knew what it would do. He then used his coms to transmit an order for all the agents in the building.

“Protocol Crystal. Code Orange!”

All the agents then ran in groups at different directions like swarms of angry bees, in agitation, but not hectic. They knew what they were doing, had done this on many drills beforehand.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Mon-El spun around and saw Supergirl had returned and was looking around her at the rushing agents perplexed.

“Supergirl the DEO nuclear reactor is melting, we need your help to evacuate three city blocks.” J’onn ordered Kara, making her jaw drop.

“Mon-El?” Kara looked at him with sad eyes, guessing this debacle must be in some way connected to his misfortunate situation. His messed up looks with dirty scorched clothes and sooth on his face, like a mine worker, could have also helped her reach the same conclusion.

“I can help too.” Mon-El suggested, but the Martian shook his head firmly. “Absolutely not!”

“Maybe I can fly the reactor out of National city!”

“NO! That would make it explode in less than a minute! We just need time for the cooling system to turn back on!” Winn rejected the idea without raising his head from the computer.

“Then why can’t Kara cool it down with her freeze breath until they’re fixed?” Mon-El suggested and the other three looked at each other dumbly. Why hadn’t any of them thought of that sooner?

The three city block evacuation was canceled easily shortly before it even began (Although a NCPD captain experienced a minor heart attack when he got the first call and had to be rushed into hospital). 

Mon-El was sitting on the edge of a bed in medbay with a nurse tending to some shallow cuts on his face, caused by the explosion. Apparently some pieces of microwave were made of lead and managed to pierce his skin.

Kara was sitting next to him, still in her Supergirl suit. Mon-El could tell she was losing her mind with worry.

Alex walked in then with Maggie by her side. “Hey, everything ok here?”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Kara nodded turning her eyes back to Mon-El.

“You missed all the fun!” Mon-El added, hoping his joke would lighten up the mood.

Maggie snorted. “Yeah, Captain Marcus in the emergency room thinks so too!”

“Did you find anything?” Kara asked Alex who shook her head. “No, you?”

“Nothing.” Kara leaned her head to Mon-El’s shoulder in resignation.

Winn walked in, cleaned up and in new clothes, carrying something that smelled amazing, urging the two aliens to snap their heads towards him.

“Here. I remembered you didn’t get to eat.” He offered the container and Mon-El accepted gratefully. He opened the plastic and saw a pile of freshly heated Mac and Cheese. “Thank you Winn.” He was speechless.

He heard Kara’s stomach making a loud noise, her eyes glued to the food and her mouth watering. “I didn’t have lunch.” To add effect to her words, she pouted and looked at Mon-El through her lashes like a space puppy. “And my stash of food in DEO has blown away.”

“Yeah, yours and half of DEO’s.” Alex noted, making Maggie chuckle. There was something about the posture of the two badass women in dark leather jackets, their secret exchanges of smiles and the twinkle in their eyes, that made the Kryptonain form a theory.

“Did you - ” Kara gaped, gripping Mon-El’s forearm and her eyes growing wide with comprehension.

“What?” Alex asked coolly, yet the smug smirk didn’t go unnoticed. Mon-El caught up on what Kara was seeing quickly.

“You did it at our place.” He uttered the words that Kara wouldn’t dare saying out loud in a thousand year so matter-of-factly like it was nothing out of ordinary.

Kara gasped again with a face as red as beacon. “Mon-El!”

Alex and Maggie on the other hand only grinned and fist bumped. “You owe me 50 bucks Danvers.” Maggie held out her hand expectantly.

Kara was livid. “You –“

J’onn chose that moment to enter on them, causing all to clear their throats and check their positions.

“We need to discuss more ideas how to find this necklace.” He went straight to the point.

“Am I supposed to stay at the DEO tonight?” Mon-El asked before anyone could come up with more ideas and J’onn actually looked unsure.

“I don’t think it’s a smart move, considering all the dangerous things that can happen here. We can’t afford that anymore.”

Mon-El inwardly cheered. He was getting sick of staying there all day. Besides, he half feared J’onn would want to lock him up again after the disaster he caused.

“We checked all the clothes Mon-El have.” Kara recounted. “Checked the loft, the bus,…”

“There is one pants we didn’t check.” Mon-El finally remembered.

“The Corgi.” The girl from Krypton and the boy from Daxam said at the same time.

***

After calling James – As the CEO of Catco – on an otherwise peaceful Saturday afternoon in National City, Kara, Mon-El and Alex were granted permission to enter Catco and search for that pair jeans.

“Found it!” Kara cheered, waving the jeans over her head like a flag, from a corner of office. Mon-El and Alex rushed to her and they searched the pockets.

“I can’t believe it! It’s not even here!” Kara groaned.

“But I’m sure I was wearing this on that night!” Mon-El grimaced, equally frustrated. “I was so sure we’ll find it.”

“Did you wear this anywhere else after that night?” Alex tried to help them think.

“No, I washed it and only wore it here to bring Kara lunch yesterday.” Mon-El answered doubtlessly.

“Maybe we need to check the building more.” Kara squinted around with her X-Ray vision.

“What about the washing machine? Did you check it?” The brunet intelligently guessed.

“We did last night, nothing was there.”

She raised her hand in surrender. “Ok I’m so out of ideas.”

After searching the office two times carefully and even calling the Corgi’s owner – who happened to be actually one of Catco’s employees – and asked if by any chance the dog had snatched the necklace away, the trio decided to leave the skyscraper the same way they had entered, by the elevators.

And of course they got stuck between floor 13 and 14 for two whole hours until someone came to the rescue. Unfortunately Supergirl couldn’t be there because of the goddamn security cameras in the elevator.

After Kara informed Alex that they will have a serious sister talk soon about the indecency of using people’s places for very privet matters and betting on them, the young couple bid the agent goodbye and went back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This one was my most favorite one to write ;)  
> I post the next and last chapter tomorrow.  
> P.s: The Corgi was totally inspired by Cheddar from Brooklyn 99 XD


	4. Best Day of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter.  
> This one's a bit angsty

* * *

 

It was well through the night and neither Kara nor Mon-El could sleep.

“Do you think what Winn said is true?” Kara’s voice shattered the delicate silence they had eased into. They were both lying on their backs on Kara’s bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like anything can happen to me because of being an alien and all. Maybe that rule only applies to humans.”

“But we both know you’re not indestructible.” Kara stirred to her side and stared at Mon-El’s silhouette.

“Lead, I know.” Mon-El sighed and turned his head to meet her eyes which were shining like comets again. “But we’re gonna be okay Kara. I trust you. We’re gonna figure this out just like we always do.” He reached his hand to brush a stray strand from her face.

Kara smiled softly and got herself closer to that darn Daxamite who made butterflies flutter in her tummy.

“Yes, we’ll figure it out.” She said surly this time, no hesitation in her eyes anymore. “And when we do, you owe me a toilet seat.” Kara authoritatively added, poking him in ribs.

“Okay.” Mon-El chuckled and draped an arm over his eyes. “Right after I paid for that car roof, a whole new set of kitchen equipment for the DEO and a new shirt for Winn.” He then frowned. “But I lost my job!”

“M’gann will understand. J’onn can tell her this wasn’t your fault.”

“I hope so.”

“Let’s go to sleep.”

Kara turned around and they settled into their favorite position of sleeping with Mon-El hugging Kara from behind.

“Goodnight Kara.” He put a kiss to the back of her head.

“Night babe.”

***

“Are we staying home today?” Mon-El asked as Kara set their dirty breakfast dishes and mugs into the kitchen sink. She hadn’t let him anywhere near the oven and knifes.

“I’m not sure, but I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Kara told him before walking towards the bathroom only to come out almost immediately.

“We can’t pee in the loft.”

“Oh, the toilet seat!” He slapped his forehead.

Kara paced in front of Mon-El, deeply in thought.

“Call someone to come and fix it.” Mon-El hinted.

“It’s Sunday Mon-El. No one works today.”

“Hmmm. Then we can go to DEO to use the facilities there.”

“First of all J’onn specifically said that you should stay away from DEO and I won’t let you stay alone in the loft. Second of all, I can’t go to DEO every time I need to pee!”

“Okay then what do we do?”

“There’s a Big Belly Burger around the corner. We can use the bathrooms there for now.”

“Why can’t we go over to Alex’s and use hers?”

“Because she’s with Maggie right now and I am NOT gonna stay with them a whole day and – and –“

Kara turned pink like cherry blossoms, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words came out anymore.

“And find out where they made out in the loft.” Mon-El completed her sentence and sipped at his orange juice.

Kara’s face was as red as a bouquet of roses now.

In less than twenty minutes the two walked into Big Belly Burger which was pretty quiet at pre-noon hours and Kara rushed to the bathrooms after ordering Mon-El to stay right outside and not move. She would have taken him inside with her if she could, but that would be too awkward. Even for that two minutes Kara spent in the bathroom, her mind was reeling with thoughts of all insane things that could happen to Mon-El in her short absence.

Kara sighed in relief when she saw him standing exactly where she’d left him outside the door.

“Okay let’s go back.” Kara grasped Mon-El’s right hand in hers like he was her disobedient toddler who had a bad habit of running away.

“Come on Kara, we can still get a burger since we’re already here.”

“No, I’m not taking chances and have I don’t know, like a pack of wolves attacking us here!”

Mon-El rolled his eyes. Kara tugged at his hand despite the tempting hungry voice in her head begged her to stay for a burger. She might be a person who never passed a chance to eat, this matter was more important and she didn’t let herself get distracted.

Kara’s phone went off and she saw Lena’s name displaying on it. She answered it immediately as they walked out.

“Hey Lena!” Kara beamed even though she knew her best friend couldn’t see.

Kara stopped on a quiet spot on the side walk and continued talking with Lena about their next brunch and catching up. She let go of Mon-El’s hand a after a while, trusting he was standing just beside her.

“Ok, see you on Tuesday Lena, bye!” She ended the call and turned around to bring her attention back to Mon-El.

He wasn’t there.

Kara looked all around her. No sign of him. She wasted no time and rapidly opened her screen lock to call Mon-El from her favorite list. The dragging beeping sound was crashing her nerves. No one picked and then a voice claimed Mike Matthews’ cellphone had been turned off and she remembered just then that Mon-El’s phone had died that night in the rain after it got drenched. Fear crept further in her heart.

To say Kara was having a panic attack was an understatement. She ran into a back ally and under a second, Supergirl shot into the sky. She flew up and scanned all the streets down around her. Her heart was booming loudly against her ribs with terror. Where on earth had Mon-El disappeared?! She strained her ears and tried to find his soothing, familiar heartbeat, the same rhythmic thumps that lulled her to sleep every night. But she couldn’t find it among millions of other sounds from hundreds of miles away combined together with her own frantic heartbeat.

Kara didn’t wait anymore levitating and losing her calm. She flew to DEO.

“J’onn!” She shouted even before her boots had touched the balcony.

“What’s wrong Supergirl?” The Martian marched towards her promptly.

“It’s Mon-El! I lost him. He was there just a minute and then gone! I tried to - ” Her voice was shaking.

The two momentarily had a sense of Déjà vu. It felt like yesterday when Mon-El was taken to his parents’ spaceship and Kara was breaking into tears at the same spot.

The man who the last daughter of Kryptonin had come to love like a father, squeezed her trembling forearm in assurance. “We’ll find her Kara.”

The blonde nodded, trying to take a rein of her breaking apart thoughts and walked into the DEO.

***

Mon-El jolted awake by the freezing water that hit his face. He gasped, blinking and shaking his head to drive the droplets out of his eyes to see where he was. He was so stunned. The dark room still hadn’t come into focus in his vision. He remembered one second he was standing one foot away from Kara on the street while she was on the phone with Lena and next thing a sharp sting at his lower spine had turned everything black.

“Wake up Alien!”

A blazing beam of light pierced his eyeballs, and he brought an arm up to cover his eyes. Only his hands didn’t come up. They were both tied to the arms of a chair he was sitting on. Same thing were true for his ankles that were bounded to the legs of chair. He squirmed and used his super-strength, but his restrains didn’t budge. How was this possible? Unless it was Nth Metal…

“You are here for threatening the human race!”

Mon-El squinted and saw three men standing in front of him with dark ski masks, looking down at him.

“What –“He hoarsely tried to protest against the nonsensical claim, but was cut off by an electric rod jabbing him in the ribs, making him grunt. Electric shocks didn’t harm him like it would with humans, nevertheless they were painful to him.

“You don’t talk until we say so.” The man in the middle barked at him before continuing.

“We are _the Cerberus._ Protectors of humans.”

He started pacing in front of him with glaring eyes. His two other partners were standing quietly in the background. Mon-El saw they all carried guns, strapped to their waist.

“My loyal friend here,” He pointed to the man in the left. “He saw you twelve nights ago, surviving a fatal blow from a piano crashing onto you! An accident that could easily kill any human.”

Mon-El dropped his head with a sight.

“And not that many days after, a video was uploaded on the internet showing you again walking away unscratched after falling from a tree in broad daylight.” He finally stopped in front of Mon-El with a devilish grin. “We thought we would have to go through so much trouble to find your identity, but after a family member showed me this hilarious video of you messing around in Catco building and told me your fake human name, it was so easy to find your whereabouts.”

Things couldn’t have gone any smoother for this bunch.

A look of disgust flashed across his eyes. “Mike Matthews. How dare you steal a human name? How dare you coming here and harm humanity? Does that innocent poor girl you pretend to be her boyfriend, knows your dirty secret?”

“I never –“Another shock stopped him, turning his words into a whimper.

The man reached for his gun and took it out of its holster.

“Wait!” Mon-El struggled against his doomed fate one last time. This time though, no rod came his way. A silver lining.

“You can’t do this! I didn’t do anything! I didn’t hurt anyone!”

“You could have.” The cold blooded head of _the_ _Cerberus_ grimly stated and aimed more accurately. Mon-El was panting, beats of sweats trickling down his temples, mixing with the cold water from earlier.

“I don’t know if bullets work on you since you seem to be a powerful one, but I take my chances.”

He had no idea how much the odds were in his favor in this particular day.

The soft clicking sound of the gun getting cocked, caused Mon-El’s heart start racing even faster, his ears buzzing. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die?

“I suggest you say your prayers to whichever god you worship.”

His thoughts wandered instantly towards Kara. Her soft smiles, her blue eyes, the feeling of her lips against his and her warm body pressed against him every night.

He didn’t want it to be over.

The deafening sound of the gun going off was instantly suffocated by a loud shriek. “NO!”

Mon-El felt the sharp pain against his shoulder. He wanted to see what was happening, but his eyes were scrunched shot involuntarily against the throbbing burn of his flesh.

More shots were heard followed by angry grunts and yelps of pain. Mon-El finally opened an eye and saw a blur of red and blue wreaking havoc in the dim room, like a ball lightning.

In matter of a few seconds, Supergirl was kneeling in front him with a pained expression and worry dripping from her eyes.

“Mon-El.” She gasped when she noticed the growing red stain on his left shoulder. Her hands cradled his damp face.

“Kara…” The room started to spin around him. Kara’s sapphire eyes were the only thing grounding him. The only light. He wanted to say so many thing, that she didn’t need to worry, that he loved her and didn’t want to leave her alone. But his tongue felt as heavy as a ton of steel. Despite his greatest effort to answer Kara’s urgent demands to stay awake, his eyelids dropped shut against his will.

***

_Two hours earlier at the DEO._

Winn showed them a CCTV of two men pulling Mon-El into a black van on 25th Street.”

“How did I not even hear them doing this?!” Supergirl blamed herself.

“It might be that you were too focused on talking with Lena.” Alex said, but seeing the guilt on her sister’s face caused her to add. “But I also think this all happened because of his special condition. Something would have happened either way.”

Kara paced the grey floor of the secret agency with frustrated steps, almost fuming. “Winn did you find where the van go?”

“No, I tracked them but they disappeared in between the two cameras on this road.” He showed all the road.

“Ok I go check.” Kara ran to the balcony and shot into the air before anyone could say a word.

Again she flew in circles without being able to spot anything on the bare lands. She was almost willing to burn the ground with her heat vision and dig until she found Mon-El. Where could he be? Was he ok?

“Supergirl we have some information on the kidnappers.”

J’onn’s voice made the girl of steel return back to the base in record time.

“What do we have?”

“The people who took Mon-El are an Anti-Alien group known as _the Cerberus._ ” J’onn responded.

“ _The Cerberus?!_ Really?” Kara repeated the name of the Greek three headed guardian dog of the underworld in a mocking tone.

“The three founders claim that they are the guardians of human race according to their manifest” Winn clarified. “They seem to be responsible for some other abductions all alien related during the past few months.”

“Who are these people? Do we have any intel on them?”

“No, but I say they clearly have ties to Cadmus.” Winn shook his head in disappointment. “It’s gonna take at least a few days to find them, they keep changing their location.”

Kara gritted her teeth. “Mon-El doesn’t have a few days!” She was losing her temper. A piece of the flooring got a dent beneath her foot.

“You need to ask Lena.” Alex’s voice broke through her angry daze. “She must know someone that knows someone related to her mother’s shady activities.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice as she jumped out of balcony and go find the young CEO who was in her office at the L-Corp tower even though it was a Sunday afternoon.

“Supergirl!” Lena gasped lightly when she heard the thump due to the young Superheroin's landing.

“Ms. Luthor!” Kara greeted as she walked into her friend’s office when she opened the glass doors, hoping the desperation wasn’t too apparent on her face.

“How can I help you?” Lena offered kindly. “Is something wrong?”

And of course she was observant enough to see through her not so subtle calm mask. Kara just hoped she wouldn’t be that perceptive to find out her secret just yet.

“It’s ehm,” She stuttered before clearing her throat and gathering her bearing. “We got notice of an underground Anti-Alien group who abducts alien and I need to find some information about them as soon as possible.”

Lena’s interest seemed to be piqued. “What group?”

“They call themselves _The Cerberus._ They seem to have some connections to Cadmus. And I-”

“ –Thought I can help you find them.” She finished Kara’s sentence. “Since my mother is apparently the Hades in this mess.”

Lena’s sarcastic addition to compare her mother to the Greek god of underworld would have been very funny if Kara wasn’t so disturbed minded at that moment.

“Yes, I wouldn’t have come if I had no other choice.” Kara admitted, knowing how much Lena hated to have to do anything related to her mother. “I’m looking for a friend. He- he doesn’t have much time and I fear it would be too late when we find him if we try the usual ways.”

Kara watched with a held back breath at Lena who nodded and went behind her desk and picked up her phone and started typing in it.

***

Kara landed back at DEO with a green sticky note in her grasp, filled with three names written in the stylish handwriting which belonged no other than Lena Luthor.

After that there was only the matter of finding the location (an underground small facility), forming a quick plan and get a troop ready with Alex and Guardian.

Despite Kara’s eagerness to storm in, Alex and J’onn convinced her not to.

But when on their way one of the SUVs had flat tire, Kara didn’t wait any longer and sped up to her record velocity and went two Mach per hour.

She was just taking down the steel, lead lined door with her bare hands when she heard the gun going off.

Hear heart dropped. “NO!”

Kara saw the gun in the man’s hand and saw red. She pushed herself as much as she could, but the distance between the gun and Mon-El strapped to the chair was too short. She couldn’t catch the bullet. Therefore Kara shouldered the assailant away from Mon-El to divert his aim as a last resort. She didn’t particularly cared much that the force with which she threw him was much more than needed and he crashed into the wall, dropping motionless to the ground.

It didn’t take her much time to disarm and incapacitate the two other men in the room who uselessly used their rounds on her impenetrable skin and in a flash she ran to Mon-El who had been quiet the whole time.

Granted she might be the girl of steel, her heart was nowhere near that. Kara’s heart broke at the sight of him injured. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She couldn’t lose him.

Supergirl put all the force in her muscles and pushed the restrains. It was Nth metal and didn’t give in that easily.

She called his name many times, begging him to stay with her, stroking his face, but he grew limb and fainted. Blood kept oozing out of the bullet hole on his left shoulder.

Kara whimpered, almost sobbing. The terror of losing Mon-El caused her to scream and push more at the cuffs. With a loud crack they crumpled in her hand.

Muttering a pray to Rao she hadn’t used for the longest time, Kara pulled Mon-El’s numb body into her arms, bridal style and rushed out of the underground tunnels.

There were cells here and there. All the missing aliens where here. From the other side of the tunnel Supergirl saw the DEO team finally arriving with Alex in lead. Some other members of the Cerberus were cuffed and in their custody.

“Alex!” Kara called for help and the agent was running towards them.

“Put him down.” Alex ordered, keeping her cool much better than Kara was. “Put pressure here.” She guided Kara’s shaking hands to Mon-El’s bullet wound. “We need some paramedics here!” She then shouted towards the agents back and two jogged towards them with big bags and with their professional help the bullet was extracted under a minute.

***

Mon-El was wheeled into medbay as soon as they reached DEO. The lead poisoning was critical and he still wasn’t out of the woods.

Kara wasn’t allowed to his side for the time being until the doctors could do their job. She asked after him repeatedly, but they refused to give an answer which made her believe it was bad.

“We need to find the necklace and destroy it.” Supergirl announced as soon as they all gathered in the command area. Alex, Winn, J’onn and James in his guardian suit, they all could see the distress on her features and hear the tremor in her voice, but no one said anything about that, merely agreeing with her.

“I’m going back to my apartment and search again. James please can you check Catco again?” Kara looked at the tall photojournalist and he nodded in reassurance. “Of course Kara.”

“I’m gonna see if there is anything helpful to scan for this object in the archive.” Winn was already typing his way into the DEO sources.

“Alex, call me if anything changes with Mon-El.”

Alex nodded. “Hey, his gonna be okay.” She touched Kara’s tense shoulder in an attempt to alleviate the huge amount of anxiety she was experiencing.

“He won’t if I can’t find the necklace!” She shrank away from her. “It was all my fault! I should have watched him! I should have taken better care of Mxy so this wouldn’t happen in the first place!”

"Kara -" Alex didn’t even had the time to discard her sister’s wrong believes as she stormed away and back towards the balcony she had jumped off and landed onto for so many times in that single day. But a DEO nurse called her. She handed the blond Mon-El’s blood stained clothes. She grabbed them and promised with a tight throat that she would bring them clean clothes for the Daxamite.

Kara flew into her apartment from the tall windows and started looking everywhere again. After being yet unsuccessful and breaking into tears again, she walked into the bathroom with Mon-El’s soiled clothes in her hands. She looked at them with blurry sight and threw them bitterly into the washing machine. He didn’t deserve this. If only she could get her hands on Mxy one more time. In her rage, the round door of the washing machine ripped away with some lower part of the machine.

It didn’t matter to her anymore. She was ready to leave, but the most unexpected thing happened.

From where the machine was teared, a dozen of socks fell out. Her missing socks! They were all there right beneath the tub! That traitor machine had been responsible for all her disappearing pieces of clothes this whole time. Sucking them like a black hole. How many days Ms. Grant had mocked her because of her unpaired socks, simply because she couldn’t find them in the morning and had to go buy new ones!

But these weren’t as important as the periwinkle glimmer of something among the old socks shining and took her breath away.

It was the damn necklace!

***

Mon-El’s eyes gradually opened and for long minutes he couldn’t understand where he was or how he had gotten there. The room was bright, the walls white. So contrary to the sight he had last seen right before his eyes had closed.  Gone was the pang against his torso and back was the sense of comfort. He wet his dry lips and turned his head only to meet a pair of glassy comets staring at him with a sad smile. Mon-El felt Kara squeezing his hand gently.

“Hey…” She whispered and he couldn’t help but reach out to touch her face. “Hey you...” Kara leaned into his palm, her lower lip trembling slightly.

“I almost lost you.” She confessed and Mon-El couldn’t bare the hurt guilty look on her face anymore.

“No, you didn’t. I’m right here.” He pushed himself up, feeling a bit weak, not enough to stop him though.

“What are you doing? You need to rest!” Kara objected, but Mon-El pushed away his blanket. “Come here.”

Mon-El pulled Kara into his embrace before she could even protest. He sensed how much she needed it, shivering under his touch. To be honest, he needed this too. He still remembered that sickening feeling he had had when he believed for a moment that he wouldn’t see Kara again.

They melted into each other’s warm hands, healing each other’s invisible wounds and finally finding peace with a kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Mon-El chuckled lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Kara asked, amused by his joyfulness herself.

“I got kidnapped by Fluffy!”

“What?!”

“Fluffy, the three headed dog. Hagrid’s pet.”

Kara burst into a fit of laughter, causing happy tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Again the two were laughing their heads off.

The loud laughter pulled others into the room one by one.

Winn gave him a pat on the back. “Hey buddy, so glad you’re okay. You got us all worried.”

“I wasn’t worried. I knew you’d be okay.” Alex declared nonchalantly with a cocked brow, however Kara knew well she was bluffing.

“And I don’t need you to buy me a shirt. We’re cool buddy.” Winn added.

“Are you sure?” Mon-El still felt responsible.

“Of course. It’s no big deal.”

“Does this mean I can not pay for that car too?”

“No you still have to pay for that, and the toilet seat.” Kara said making him groan.

“Don’t forget a new microwave for the DEO.” Alex reminded them with a smirk.

“Should we tell him about Captain Marcus’ hospital bill too?” Maggie who had been standing there by Alex’s side this whole time whispered into her girlfriend’s ear.  
“Nah, he’s been through enough today.” Alex rejected with a mischievous sneaker.

“Mon-El, I talked to M’gann. She said you can go back to your job as soon as you feel better.” J’onn told Mon-El the good news he hadn’t heard for thirteen days.

It was finally over. No more screw ups. No more pianos falling on him and hopefully no more nuclear explosion warnings.

***

Once again Kara and Mon-El were walking hand in hand down the streets of National City, enjoying the simplicity of just being together in a lazy Sunday afternoon. It’s been a little over a week since Mon-El had been kidnapped. He was fully healed and back at his normal life. Things had been great.

No more freaky accidents.

The toilet seat and the washing machine were replaced. (Kara suddenly had ten new pair of socks!). No one mentioned the scene Mike Matthews had made at Catco to Kara anymore and Mon-El managed to finish Harry Potter’s second book without interruptions.

Kara stopped in front of Big Belly Burger.

“We didn’t get to eat that burger you wanted that day. I keep thinking if we did, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” She told Mon-El in a soft voice and he was about to dismiss her grim words, but she continued. “Come on! Let’s have some now!”

She pulled his hand and he complied gleefully.

They neared the cashier and ordered four double cheese burger with extra cheese. Suddenly a loud horn boomed, frightening the two. What bad thing was going to happen now?

“CONGRATULATION! You are the One Millionth Customer of Big Belly Burger!” The cashier man shouted cheerfully as two waiters handed the dumbfounded couple a big rectangular cardboard saying the same thing. A swarm of red and yellow balloons and confetti rained on them, cameras flashing.

“You can have free burgers for one month!”

The grins plastered on the face of the two aliens couldn’t be any wider.

Giving two constantly hungry aliens with no limits a pass to free food for a whole month? Boy, they had no idea how dangerous this was for their business!

That day was one of the best days of Mon-El’s life and if they broke the couch later that night when their slow kisses turned into something more, it wasn’t because they were jinxed. It was because they were blessed.

* * *

By @walea23

Thank you so much for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you all liked this and I was successful to make you smile and remember best season 2 moments.  
> Let me know if there's anything on your mind


End file.
